


Petsitting

by Hedgi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco's pet Triceratops, Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgi/pseuds/Hedgi
Summary: Companion to "Land Before Tuesday"With Barry and Iris off on their honeymoon, Cisco gets stuck watching McSnurtle as team Flash's resident reptile expert.A triceratops and a turtle are very different. Shenanigans ensue





	

It’s only for a couple of days,” Barry assured Cisco. Cisco looked at him skeptically.

“You and Iris are going to be gone for a month.”

“Ok, so it’s a lot of days,” Barry winced. “But–”  
“No, I know, but couldn’t Caitlin have taken McSnurtle?” Cisco looked at the turtle-tank (well, part tank, part terrarium) that Barry held awkwardly.

“He needs warm cuddles, he’s cold-blooded,” Barry said. “Besides, you’re the reptile expert.”  
“Cera is a triceratops, that’s not the same thing as a turtle.”  
“Exactly!” Barry beamed. “If you can take care of a Triceratops, McSnurtle will be no problem. Please?”  
Cisco looked at the turtle and sighed. He liked the little guy. “Yeah, yeah. Bring me back something cool. Go have fun. Give Joe some grandkids.”

Barry turned as red as his suit. Cisco laughed.  
Cera was large now, but she hadn’t grown much since reaching the height of a horse a few months ago. No one was sure if it was just because she was naturally that size, having reached her full size, or if it was because of That One Time Cisco Had Accidently Tapped Into The SpeedForce and the two of them had turned Savitar into a pile of dented armor. Whatever the reason, it was a relief. They’d build a large, comfortable shed for her in the backyard of Cisco’s mansion, courtesy of one of the only good things Eobard Thawne had done for them, and most of Central City was as used to the fact that she existed (although most thought she was probably a robot) as they were to the Flash.

Cisco took the bowl out to Cera’s stable, where there were heating lamps and stockpiles of reptile friendly treats.

“Cera,” he called. “We’ve got a friend. Be nice.”  
The tawny colored dinosaur ambled over, examining McSnurtle with large brown eyes. She churred.

To Cisco’s surprise, McSnurtle did not tuck himself into his shell, but rather stretched out his head a little further, as if examining the Triceratops right back. Cisco decided to watch them to make sure nothing happened.

Cera leaned down her head, and the little red-eared slider scooted forward, almost touching the smooth nub of her once-broken center horn.  After a while, Cera got bored, and drew away, standing near the pegs on the walls that held her saddle. Cisco knew what she wanted, and grinned, getting the tack he’s so carefully crafted. They didn’t go for rides nearly as often as either Cera or Cisco would have liked, but for now…Cisco would have called things peaceful, if he wasn’t afraid of jinxing it. But they had Wally, and Jesse on speed dial, and Caitlin with her powers, and Cynthia and Laurel visited often. They could take the afternoon off to explore the nearby woods and see what all had changed.

“We’ll see you later, McSnurtle.”

McSnurtle gave a high “Uuunnn” noise in reply. Cisco frowned. Were turtles supposed to make noises? (Google and Caitlin said “yes” and “ how should I know I’m not a vet” respectively.) Maybe Cisco would make a travel carrier for him so he could come along some time.  
  
It was going to be an interesting month.


End file.
